1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been developed for making semiconductor devices. One technique involves stacking cells in a vertical direction on a substrate, for purposes of attaining a higher degree of device integration. In such a device, word lines included in each cell may also have a vertically stacked structure. However, vertically stacking the word lines has been shown to complicate the wiring design used to apply electrical signals to the word lines.